J Winchester, Hunting Journal
by restive nature
Summary: SPNDA xover. Companion piece to When It Changes. A series of vignettes that takes a look at the hunting trips the family goes on.
1. Entry: Elgin, Nebraska

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Seven- Breaking New Ground

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Unknown

Classification: Unknown Demon

Description: looked like a tangle of snakes, walked upright on 2 legs, shaped like a human, although head was more shaped like a snake. Color green to brown. Red eyes. Nocturnal (?)

Lore Reference: none at this time

Encountered At: found two near Elgin, Nebraska

Specific Attacks: possible ability to burrow through ground at rapid rates, potentially lethal fangs coated with poison, possible constriction from extremities

Kill By: shotgun blast to the head.

Personal Notes: the things that we hunted seemed to be hunting in pairs. Max believed them to be mated. Evidence supporting this found when examining the larger demon, we found fetal matter in the abdomen. (Note: without support, the fetuses died within minutes.) We think that the snake-demons were able to burrow through the ground, since they came up under the car at an accelerated rate. The disturbance caused a phenomenon similar to an earthquake. Because the pair was hunting together, they were able to distract by offering one as bait while the other snuck up on us. This seems to indicate a level of intelligence on these creatures. Because of the length of time between attacks and the fact that the female was pregnant, we believe that the human deaths were caused to provide sustenance for the fetuses. And because we found such a large number of fetuses within the female demon, I believe that there are more of these creatures out there. Unless as Max says, the mother has a habit of eating her young.


	2. Entry: Avery, Idaho

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Nine- All Fired Up

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: house belonged to the Graham family. Family was killed by burglars (1989 ref. local gossip) during a foiled robbery, including father, mother, teenaged son and the wife's father. Believed the ghost to be the father in law.

Encountered At: Avery, Idaho

Specific Attacks: typical

Kill By: salt & burn bones

Personal Notes: Spirit, when confronted grew angry, more likely to throw things around. Spirit first noticed when new family moved into house, whenever furniture was moved in the front room; furniture would be dragged back to original position. Family vacated house. Led to a string of owners, all of them moving out, until the last occupant. Instead of vacating the house, Mr. Travis tried to confront it. Perhaps the spirit believed Mr. Travis to be a burglar, since he was holding a weapon. Mr. Travis was killed by a blow to the temple. Since we were unsure which spirit was responsible, since the whole family died, we burned the family crypt.

Injuries- Sam and Max both received blows to the back and/or side. Need to work on reflex skills. (They seem to have swearing down though.)


	3. Entry: Gillette, Wyoming

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twelve- Birthday Blues

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: Calvin M. Wright (d. 1986 ref. County Courthouse) angered when his fiancée took up with another man less than a week after his death

Encountered At: Gillette, Wyoming

Specific Attacks: typical

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Stay out of Wyoming for a while unless absolutely necessary. Contact others to see if they know what's going on with those kids up there. Could be mass population possession.

Add.- talked to Caleb who backtracked through many sources (final ref. Lt. Col. Albright) that we ran into an Army supported youth training camp. Supposedly they put on different seminars to encourage kids to want to join up when they become of legal age. It sounds a little fishy to me, but I know better than to stick my nose into Army business. Hard enough to evade DCFS. Don't need them on my ass either.


	4. Entry: Midland, North Carolina

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place after Chapter Sixteen- Perfect People

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: Allen Millbourne (d. 1835- ref. county courthouse) killed by hired hand to work in the underground section of the mine. (Note- after Millbourne's death, the mine was closed for a decade. Reason given was family squabble.) According to family journals, hired hand was detained, but escaped before being remanded to the local law enforcement. He was never heard from again.

Believe that Millbourne exacts revenge on those who display overt greed.

Encountered At: Reed Gold Mine State Historic Site, Midland, North Carolina

Specific Attacks: telekinesis

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Next time Max says that she smells gas, believe her. And don't let Dean make jokes about it until we're out of the mine shaft and the path of the ignited gas. (P.S.- smack that boy upside the head!)


	5. Entry: Sebawaing, Michigan

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: Garrett Miller (d. April 26, 1948 ref. county courthouse) was killed by an angry mob. No other local historic reference could be found.

Encountered At: Sebawaing, Michigan

Specific Attacks: typical

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Subject: History

Assignment: Essay on the importance of the early automobile

Grade: Sam A minus

Max A plus

(Younger kids get very bored by the Automotive Hall of Fame. Don't let Dean go back there unless we buy him a leash.)


	6. Entry: Hicksville, Ohio

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Der Wunderer, The Wild Hunt & Black Dog

Classification: ghost, spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: Germanic legend (ref. Otto Höfler's _Kultische Geheimbünde der Germanen_, in this case leading the Wild Hunt.

Encountered At: Hicksville, Ohio

Specific Attacks: Der wunderer was searching out maidens once every seven years. Upon their refusal to join him, he set on them the Wild Hunt. According to victim's reports, the Hunters took them to a place of the dead. Each victim upon returning home was counted as insane. Many were locked up in the Ohio State Mental Institute over in Lima. Only two were still alive upon our investigation. (Note- after destruction of the Hunt, those two women recovered complete mental facilities.)

Kill By: The omen of the hunt was the arrival of a black dog at the victim's neighbor's home. To recognize, the dog (a changeling ref. D.L. Ashliman), once it had lay upon the hearth, displayed a huge appetite and refused to move. Apparently the dog was choosing the maidens for the Wanderer and then summoning the Hunt. Max and Sam discovered ritual changeling reversals. In this case, a brass key along with a hymnal placed by the sleeping dogs head caused it's disappearance before the Hunt was called.

Personal Notes: never ever let Max be bait. She plays the role too well. Her only saving grace was that she ran as fast as she did. It was almost as if some devil gave speed to her feet.


	7. Entry: Biloxi, Mississippi

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: Letitia Arden (d. October 1851, ref. Old Brick House historical records) According to legend Letitia hung herself at her coming out ball, for fear of being pressed into marriage to an unsavory man.

Encountered At: Biloxi, Mississippi

Specific Attacks: general

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Subject: Art

Assignment: abstract painting, drawing or photo (Max's idea, inspired by the collection of dresses on display at the Old Brick House.)

Grades: Sam: photograph: A plus (amazing shot of Letitia Arden on the ghost cam. Sold for $250 to the Old Brick House Historical Association. Of course it's listed under the assumed name we used.)

Max: drawing: A plus (never thought I'd see anything to do with Dean in a dress, but damn that was good! Blackmail possibilities are endless with this one, though I think the parasol was a bit much.)


	8. Entry: Wenatchee, Washington

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: N'ha-a-itk (ref. Schlosser) also Ogopogo (c. 1942)

Classification: lake demon, serpent

Description: serpent like, head shaped like a horse, green, red demonic eyes

Lore Reference: a demon possessed man killed a wise man and the angry Gods transformed the man into the lake demon and placed it in the waters where the man had killed the Kan-He-Kan (wise man) Settlers around the lake offered appeasement in order to cross the lake. Didn't always work. When white settlers began logging in the area, it angered the N'ha-a-itk. Many see the monster as protecting the earth now from human disruption.

Encountered At: Chelan Lake, outside Wenatchee, Washington

Specific Attacks: teeth, coiling body, may cause storms across the lake water to disrupt travelers.

Kill By: This one was tough. We couldn't find any rituals to return the body to that of a man. We tried C4 loaded bait with a remote detonator, but the demon didn't take the bait. We thought about hiring a boat to drop fishing net, but locals told us that they always wind up destroyed. (The monster may be too big to capture that way.) Finally, a storm hit and the monster showed itself. Max and Sam floated a small life raft full of mice out to the monster, which it ate. (Boat and all!) I thought they were trying to appease the monster, but the pair of them informed me that the mice had all been treated with D-Con. We returned the next night to find the demon thrashing throughout the water. We got in a couple of shots with the shotgun, which seemed to do the trick. After an hour or so, the demon finally sank.

Personal Notes: Subject: Science

Project: (combined effort) scientific process and report

Title: The Process of Transferring Blood Thinning Agents Through The Use Of Bait

Grade: Sam & Max: A plus

According to their report, some animals, when ingesting D-Con (which is a blood thinning agent) will die by any bump, bruise or cut because the blood will not clot and the animal bleeds to death. They wanted to see if the drug would affect an animal that had ingested the primary target. (Thank God they were right in this case!)

Also, call Rob Blume up in B.C. and ask him to stake out Lake Okanawa. Dean wondered if this might be the same lake monster reported up there. It's possible that it might have traveled through underground lakes and streams to end up here.


	9. Entry: Batsto, New Jersey

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Jersey Devil/ Micah Browne

Classification: changeling, but in this case: human

Description: N/A

Lore Reference: The Jersey Devil was said to be the normal son of a woman (Leeds) who was a witch. When the child was young, it began to take on the features of a devil and beat women with its tail before disappearing.

Encountered At: Batsto, New Jersey

Specific Attacks: N/A

Kill By: N/A

Personal Notes: We were alerted to the possibility of the Jersey Devil by reports from campers and travelers in the region, reporting a large man shaped beast stealing their food. Those that tried to approach the beast were treated to an awesome rage. Some called it a Bigfoot or Sasquatch. But since there was the J.D. legend in the area, the beast was given that title.

When we arrived in the area, we were told the beast was last seen in the Wharton State Forest, along the Mullica. After camping out a few days, we finally encountered the beast. It was completely man shaped, though its face was suffering from a severe deformity. It (he?) stood about five ½ feet tall, though I think it's larger. Unable to tell exact height due to deformity in the back causing slouching. Broke into our camp just after sundown, drawn I think by the food cooking on the camp stove. Very surprised when we drew weapons, but the creature approached Max. She reacted as I've never seen before. She went on the offensive, growling, very deep in her throat. The creature adopted a very submissive pose, growling back lightly. Unfortunately, Dean moved closer, (he told me that he thought the creature was going to jump Max) and the creature bolted. Max insisted on leaving some food out and in the morning it was gone.

Her observation that the creature was human was shared by us all. As far as I can tell, the creature/ human is not possessed. Sam and I went into town to do some research. Found a few candidates, but the most likely would be Micah Browne (b. 1956 ref. county courthouse). Subsequent research showed that Micah was born in the local hospital, with deformities. Later tests showed that Micah was partially deaf. Parents disappeared shortly after this and maternal grandparents took over care of the boy. They lived outside of the city limits and faded from local minds, until a group of campers hiked by their home and noted strange smells. Upon investigation, two bodies were found in separate rooms. Autopsy proved them to be the grandparents, both dead of natural causes. Coroner believed that the wife found her husband dead and suffered a fatal M.I. (Very strange coincidence) There was no sign of Micah. Search was mounted for the boy, but he was never found. Police put his case in their cold files, supposing that the boy was victim either to animals or human predator and that they will never know.

Upon returning to our camp site, found Max conversing with the man. It turns out that Max has at some point, learned some sign language. Dean had fed the man and they must have somehow warned him when Sam and I returned. He was wary but stayed put. I told Max that his name might be Micah. She then understood why Micah had been signing running with his fist in the sign for'M'. Apparently that is his symbol for his name. She explained to us and it seems that Micah had already named Max and Dean. Max's symbol is for a black cat or jaguar, Dean's is for food. (It seems very appropriate) Max introduced us and Micah signed something to her which made Max laugh. It turns out that Micah had been watching us and named Sam and I as well. Micah named Sam 'Wise Boy' and I have been dubbed 'Big Hunter'.

Micah's is a sad story. The young boy, upon finding both grandparents dead, stayed until hunger drove him from his home. He had no way of contacting anyone and began surviving in the wild. When campers and hikers were in the area, he was attracted by what noise he could hear, but people upon seeing his deformity reacted badly, scaring him off again. Thus Micah has lived in seclusion, in a small range of caves that is hard to find. He has always hidden if he felt in danger, which has happened recently when Park Rangers searched the area, for him or rabid animals, we're not sure.

We were uncertain what to do for Micah, since he is surviving well in the forest. But as Dean pointed out, people will continue coming and some might be less inclined to investigate. Max asked Micah what he wanted and Micah indicated some interest in returning to the civilized world. The plan was to inform authorities of Micah's whereabouts and recommend they come with an interpreter well versed in sign language, since Max has only a rudimentary knowledge and Micah seems a bit rusty.

Sam also suggested that we contact Pastor Jim and see if things fall through here for Micah if Jim could place Micah. Seeing how Micah would end up in state care for adults, I am inclined to go that route. Max wanted to know what became of Micah's grandparents home. My investigation showed that the house and land reverted to the state (unpaid taxes) and the house was torn down to make way for park facilities.

Add.- Micah was very happy to go to Jim, since he has good if vague memories of the preacher that called on them when he was a boy. Authorities were informed. Local sheriff was happy to put an end to the case. State adult care case workers willing to work with Jim to ensure that Micah receives adequate care. Things resolved well.

In other matters, we've discovered that sign language qualifies as a second language in the school program the kids are taking. Max will continue in that path, while Sam expressed interest in learning Spanish. Might be tough since Dean has typically forgotten most Spanish phrases that are worth using. (Aye caramba, Chihuahua, and Cinco de Mayo DO NOT COUNT!)


	10. Entry: Washington, DC

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Manticore (see Chimera)

Classification: demon (?)

Description: mythical beast, head of a lion, body of a goat

Lore Reference: none at this time

Encountered At: ref. Washington D.C.

Specific Attacks: UNK

Kill By: UNK

Personal Notes: while in Washington, we were on a public tour of the Capitol building, overheard this term used by some men. Could be code of some kind. Two of the men seemed familiar, though dressed in suits, they are probably politicians. (There are enough of them crawling around here!) Other man seemed to have military bearing. Did some research but found nothing to support any beast in the area, or any other supernatural phenomena occurring.

Conclusion: again probably some sort of code word. Wouldn't be the first time mythological names or beings used in that connotation. Continue to keep an ear out for any other references and research quietly if I happen to hear anything.

Anyhow: Subject: History

Assignment: Essay on Students Opinion of Whom Our Greatest President Was and Why.

Grades: Sam (President Washington) A

Max (President Lincoln) incomplete (due to illness)


	11. Entry: Manila, Utah

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Celine Jones (disappeared June 16th, 1986)

Jamie Wessex (incarcerated Utah State Prison)

Nathan Wessex (d. June 18th, 1986)

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: serial rapist/ killer

Lore Reference: possession of inanimate object

Encountered At: Manila, Utah, south of Flaming Gorge Reservoir

Specific Attacks: abduction

Kill By: salt and burn bones, burning of inanimate object

Personal Notes: information was given to me by victim of a previous case. Niece was abducted outside Manila. Girl found the next afternoon down by the river, incoherent. Research showed that previous victims to this one (3), all female, ranging in late teens to early twenties, matching physical descriptions. Traced it back to original case of Celine Jones in '86. Recent victims report being grabbed off the road by a man they couldn't see. Reports varied about what then occurred, but two consistent factors. All reported being raped, though there was no conclusive physical proof to support that. All victims reported shooting assailant with a gun that could not be found. The women came to under a tunneled bridge support a few miles from where they were abducted. Research begun with original case, Jones. According to police record, Jones went on a date with Jamie Wessex. Wessex's official statement says that he picked Celine up in early afternoon, to take her for a picnic at the reservoir. He claims he fell asleep and when he woke, Celine was gone. He searched for her but didn't find her. He assumed she walked home. Upon discovering that she wasn't home, he told the parents that she had disappeared and they called the police. Jamie was subsequently detained. He was held for questioning in Celine's abduction/ disappearance, though a body was never found. He was released, but had been arrested two years ago for an unrelated crime. He continued to maintain his innocence in the Jones case. Upon questioning Wessex on Jones' mental status that day, Sam noted inconsistencies in his story and numerous references to his father. Investigation showed that Nathan Wessex died from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. Coroners report was sketchy at best. We decided to investigate the family home. We talked to Mrs. Wessex (living elsewhere), who explained that Nathan Wessex shot himself when Jamie was originally arrested. He was ashamed that he had a momentary lapse and tried to hide the fact from his wife. But when Mrs. Wessex woke to blood stained sheets, she rushed her husband to the emergency room. He died in the hospital. Coroner marked it as the result of an attempted suicide. No one seemed to think it strange that the gunshot wound was in the stomach, other than us. Mrs. Wessex attributed that to her husband's inexperience with firearms.

While searching the former Wessex home (no one bought the home, though it was on the market for years), Max made it into what was previously Nathan Wessex's study. In the built in bookcase, she found a hole, from which she pried a spent bullet casing. Upon examination, it was noted that the bullet was clean. (No blood or other matter aside from gunpowder and pressboard filament.) We then took our investigation to the original spot where Celine was assumed abducted. As we searched, Max was abducted. Knowing that the other victims showed up at the riverfront six miles away, we searched there. We found Max, shaken up, but physically unharmed under a bridge. She was digging in the tunnel wall behind some rotted boards. There we found what we believed to be the body of Celine Jones. I was ready to burn it, but Max insisted that we not. She claimed that she saw who abducted her, and that it was Nathan Wessex. It was not Celine haunting this place; instead Celine was rescuing these girls that Nathan Wessex continued to abduct. But in the process, Celine was showing the girls what had happened to her. Max recounted the tale, repeating Wessex's taunts about how he had gotten away with it before. How the people who loved him covered for him. Celine managed to get free enough to grab the gun that Wessex threatened her with. She shot him through the stomach, though it did not appear serious. He taunted her and as he was torturing her, made notes in a diary of what he was doing to her. When he was finished with her, he buried her in the wall where she eventually suffocated. We reported the found skeleton to the authorities and the crime lab retrieved it. They will test to see if it matches Celine Jones.

That evening, we salted and burned the bones of Nathan Wessex. We arranged to talk once more with Jamie Wessex, about the diary that Max noted. But before we could, another woman was reported missing. Again, we found her in the tunnel. We managed to repel Wessex long enough to get her out of there. We were unsure how Wessex could still be around until Max remembered the diary and I remembered stories of mages that imbued inanimate objects with their own essence. We returned to the former Wessex house and searched the study. We found in a secret panel, the book that Max saw. It was a detailed record of every woman Wessex had taken, dating back twenty years before Celine. To keep any more women from being abducted, we burned the book right then.

Max returned with Dean to the State Prison. There they convinced Jamie to admit to the authorities about his father and what he knew. He informed them about the diary, but did not know where his father kept it. He was able to give the approximate location of where one body was buried.

Update- We recently heard that though the police were unable to find the diary, (obviously!) an exploratory search was begun. Investigators went back twenty years in missing persons reports, all for girls fitting Celine's description, cross-referencing it where the Wessex's had lived, cross referencing that with bridges, tunnels and caves. So far, they've managed to recover the bodies of four missing women. (Max says that she recalls other locations from her perusal of the diary and will call in anonymous tips if need be so that these families may have some closure.) Jamie Wessex was cleared of any suspicion in the deaths when the autopsy proved that one woman had been killed before he was even born. His charges were reduced to 'failure to assist in the prevention of a crime, with prior knowledge of crimes committed'. Basically aiding and abetting. The sentence has been tacked on to his current prison time.

Add. - Subject: General

Assignment: (the kids thought of this) Essay of a Life Career

Grades: Sam (Lawyer) A+

Max (Criminal Psychologist) A+

I still can't believe that they managed to convince the prison warden that they were simply doing research on these professions. And I still don't know how Max managed to come up with that visitor's permit to visit Jamie Wessex. When I questioned her about the whole experience, she didn't say much. (I suspect Dean has been giving her extra lessons in the art of forgery, but he denies it.) I was concerned about her abduction, but she told me that she only saw what happened to Celine. She didn't experience it firsthand like the other abductees did. And while that is distressing enough, she seems to be handling the experience better than I expected. Well enough that she's currently studying for her learner's permit.


	12. Entry: Bannack, Montana

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Nineteen- Baby Of Mine

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghosts, cold spots, apparitions

Description: general

Lore Reference: Bannack has long been known as a ghost town in this region. Historically, Bannack was founded as a gold mining town and eventually a settlement was formed and Bannack was the first territorial capital in Montana. The town was plagued by outlaws known as "The Innocents". There was heavy suspicion that the town's sheriff Henry Plummer, was the leader. Vigilantes hung many suspected members of the gang, including Plummer.

As the mining played out, the town lost its county seat status to Dillon, MT. Poor economy and the lack of mining in the area worsened the situation. Naturally deaths occurred in the area and people began reporting ghostly sightings at the Hotel Meade, which had originally been the courthouse. This continued until the mining played out completely in the 1940's and the town was officially declared a ghost town. The Montana Fish and Wildlife Services declared it a state park in '54 and it has been an interesting business since then, where guests can relive the old west and watch for ghosts.

Encountered At: Bannack, Montana

Specific Attacks: none

Kill By: N/A

Personal Notes: Since we were visiting with Molly, I thought that this would be a good chance to take a look at Bannack. When we were living here before, I had heard about it, but seriously doubted that there were actual ghosts there, since in my experience, you don't encounter true spirits that simply wish to show off their finery.

I was wrong! When we arrived in Bannack for the weekend, the EMF meter was going haywire. Just as we pulled into town, we all spotted three separate entities. As reported, there were cold spots in the hotel and the ghost of Dorothy Dunn appeared to Dean on the second floor of the hotel. He says that she was trying to speak to him, he saw her mouth move, but no words came out. Max and Sam searched for any technological way these apparitions could be occurring, but found none. What convinced me was that ghosts were appearing in totally random spots, where they'd never been reported before. It was as if they were following us around. That stopped completely when other folks showed up, with good reason. These yahoos were "independent supernatural researchers" bent on exorcising the ghosts and documenting the case to try and make a name for themselves. We all had a good laugh as they bumbled around, making fools of themselves. Once they left, the ghosts reappeared. Like Sam said, it's almost as if they know and are protecting the status of Bannack as a ghost town to try and keep the industry going for the surrounding area.

Since there have been no reported deaths in the case of Bannack since it was deserted, I'm inclined to let this be, contrary to what we've dealt with in the past. There is no danger here, just the chance for people to scare themselves witless with spooky apparitions.

Assignment (again the kids came up with these, after those independent's came through Bannack) 20 minute Documentary

Grades: Sam (On Track: A History of The Geraldine Depot) A+

(I really enjoyed watching this, as did Molly, since Sam interviewed her. He has a good knack for pacing and knowing how much technical information to include.)

Max: (A Stitch In Time: A Knitter's Perspective) A+

Again, I really didn't expect to enjoy this. Max actually interviewed children learning to knit at the craft store in Fort Benton. They were funny and endearing and made the film enjoyable. If she hadn't included them, it would have been a very dry look at a hobby. I'm just glad that the boys haven't realized that their old man now knows the difference between knitting and purling.)


	13. Entry: Ashley, North Dakota

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty- Inside Lies Memory

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: poltergeist

Description: general

Lore Reference:

Encountered At: Ashley, North Dakota

Specific Attacks:

Kill By:

Personal Notes: Took a personal trip this time, since the kids needed to unwind about their exams. Both think they did well. We'll get the results back through the mail in a few weeks.

Upon arriving in town, it was easy to see the devastation of the poltergeist. The majority of the attacks were centered around the library. Investigation showed that the building used to be a

Dean just called.

Max is missing.


	14. Entry: Kisatchie, Louisiana

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-one- Overrated

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

A/N- This chapter very fondly inspired by a masterful storyteller, Mr. David Eddings.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Afreet

Classification: demon

Description: large, humanoid shaped, horns, fangs, no specific color attributed to demon

Lore Reference: At first believed to be of a class of what the Arabs refer to as Gin, or the family class of Genies. An afreet to them is a mid-sized dijinn, between imps and jinn. Arabs believed that afreets were responsible for all the things they couldn't see that happened at night.

Upon further research, Sam surmised that the afreets might have been cross-culturally introduced. This idea led him to research other cultures and discovered that small clans in North Africa worshipped a demon known as an efreet. One legend went that a tribe shaman was able to actually raise an efreet, which immediately began to wreak havoc on the tribe, slaughtering many before the efreet stumbled into the shaman's hut. The efreet spilled upon itself blessed oil that the shaman used for anointing children on their first naming day. Fearing that the efreet would rise again, the warriors cut out the beast's heart and the efreet disintegrated and the shaman never raised another.

Encountered At: Kisatchie, Louisiana

Specific Attacks: fangs, claws, horns

Kill By: weapons anointed with blessed oil, cut out heart and destroy

Personal Notes: This type of creature seems dangerous in that it possesses more intelligence than the average spirit. It has shown the ability to mimic other creatures, some natural, some supernatural. The only give away that we could find was that the larger the afreet grew, the more rapacious its hunger became.

We surmised that it must have been raised, but probably turned on the one who raised it.


	15. Entry: Hot Springs Village, Arkansas

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-two "It Ain't Much"

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK for sure, could have been an Indian Maiden/ Princess known as "Walks Like Deer"

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: Indian Princess (?)

Lore Reference: very sketchy, could find little information at libraries, historical sites etc. We had to rely on spoken legends through local Native American tribes, which spoke only of the loss of an old chief's only child to white fur traders. It was conjecture after that point.

Encountered At: Hot Springs Village, Arkansas (surrounding area)

Specific Attacks: ghost was luring children away who had become separated from their parents. Had strange command over weather and nature. Eye witness accounts (2) stated that the ghost appeared dressed as an Indian maiden.

Kill By: normally, salt and burn bones, in this case the ghost's remains became separated from that of her child, causing the restless wandering, of looking for her child and taking any that came "her way" to punish those who weren't vigilant in the care of their young. We put the skeletons together in a tiny cave, recited a blessing over them and collapsed the cave.

Personal Notes: This ghost seemed to be more of a benevolent spirit. Even though it was taking children, it led them to a cave with a spring fed water supply. The children we rescued spoke of a strange white light appearing, then berries or other edibles would be provided. Most of them believed that they had become lost and an angel was watching over them until they would be rescued.

Before we found the children, still alive, though some were suffering from exposure to the elements, our initial idea was to find the ghost and salt and burn its bones. But as the kids pointed out, it was a State Forest and there were no grave markers. The notation that the ghost was Indian didn't seem supportable since there were no specific references to a tribe having been in this exact location. Again, we relied on word of mouth lore and there was a tribe somewhat to the Southwest that had claimed these lands. But they had long since been pushed out by white settlers.

Max brought up the possibility that some of the Natives had stayed in the area, through interracial marriages and other such situations. It was then that we questioned the Native's story. The princess was lost to the old chief, not taken or stolen. That seemed to indicate to us that the girl was desirous of going with the fur traders.

Max and her brother were able to discover an old tradition of the tribe, that would "lead a spirit home". After a few false starts, they performed the ritual. We soon spotted the wandering spirit and followed it back to a point in the forest. The spirit hovered over a point to the left of a slightly worn footpath. Dean and I began digging and soon found the remains of a small child, wrapped in a rotting buffalo hide. The spirit beckoned for us to follow her. Carrying the skeleton as best we could, we moved it over the footpath, at which point the spirit calmed and disappeared.

Dean and I wanted dug up the princess' remains, but instead of salting and burning the bones as we normally would have done, the kids insisted that the spirit wasn't angry. It didn't require that degree of finality. Against my better judgment, we transported all the remains (including whatever trophies (?) we could find in the graves) and placed them within a slightly hidden cave. A prayer for the dead was said over the new entombment and then Max and Dean collapsed the cave.

We had to hightail it out of there then, since Park Rangers aren't particularly known for liking people who disturb any part of the park. We stayed at the Hot Springs for a few days, but heard of no more missing children. I will however, keep an eye on this place in the future. Just incase.


	16. Entry: Maryhill, Washington

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-three- Frayed

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: possessed artifact

Description: simple abstract sculpture, mistakenly attributed to the Native Americans or Mexican sect of early construction

Lore Reference: minimal, resulting behavior was brought to our attention by a colleague. Through backtracking we were able to ascertain that each person affected had come into contact with this artifact since it was discovered.

Encountered At: Maryhill, Washington

Specific Attacks: power source was unknown in this artifact, but it possessed unprotected and unsuspecting people into acting out their deepest fantasies, with near disastrous results.

Kill By: cleansing ritual on artifact removes power to harm (despite debate, the Latin ritual did work.)

Personal Notes: We believed that we were going to have some difficulties in retrieving this artifact to perform the cleansing ritual. Our back-up plan was to get into the Maryhill Museum and at least destroy it, but that was a last resort since it could have freed the power source within and either possess something else, or cause chaos without being bound.

Max came up with the idea of pretending to be a student again, working on her art and history combined. Given her age and charm, the people at the museum believed it. Without telling her brother or me, Max arranged for a man to follow her through the museum. He approached her numerous times and Dean, not knowing her plan, chased him off each time. When we finally got to the artifact, which was set up on a pedestal, with velvet ropes surrounding it, the man moved in and did as Max had instructed him to. I guess Max knows her brother extremely well, since Dean reacted… very badly. A fight broke out and when Max tried to break it up, she was "knocked away" by the other man, right into the artifact. When I went to help her, she was already chanting the ritual. I admit, it took me a moment to catch up, but in the midst of all the action and security showing up, we managed to get it done. Max told the guard that she had been afraid of the statue breaking when she fell into it, but luckily she caught it. She gave it back to the museum personnel. Dean and the other man were evicted immediately from the museum.

Max talked to the museum director, apologizing for her brother and explaining that the man had touched her inappropriately. The woman told us that the man hangs around town, panhandling, but he'd never done anything like that before. Max was able to brush it off as a nervous mistake on her part then. We took our leave and found Dean outside about ready to pummel the panhandler.

He told us that the guy had made up some lie about Max asking him to do what he'd done. Max told her brother that it wasn't a lie. She paid the man, whose name I believe, was Darren. He apologized both to her and me about how he caused the distraction, but figured that as Max had suggested it in the first place, it was all right by her. Max assured him that it was.

In my honest opinion, I'm not very happy about what she did. Granted, it did provide the distraction we needed. And the man was very polite, though whether he was naturally that way or if it had something to do with mine and Dean's presence, I don't know. But Max seems certainly capable of handling herself. I just wish…


	17. Entry: Florida City, Florida

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-three- Frayed

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK Max kept calling it a carniphila (?)

Classification: carnivorous mutated plant

Description: a plant found in swamps. It has mutated into some sort of semi-mobile (!) carnivorous being.

Lore Reference: none really

Encountered At: Florida City, Florida around Mangrove Swamp

Specific Attacks: Plant kills by injecting poison into unsuspecting passerby's which works both as an instant paralyzer and rapid decomposer. The plant feeds off the broken down protein strands of the human body. It also, once completing the feeding, injects its spawn into the host body. (According to Max.)

Kill By: by trial and error, we discovered that fire was the way to go.

Personal Notes: Never in my life did I expect to see a thing like this. The damn thing was killing humans, feeding off them and propagating itself. I still don't think I understand completely the scientific aspect of it. Max explained it a few times to Dean and myself, but she has an understanding of science far greater than our own. She even talked with her brother about it and as far as I know, he didn't quite understand either. This sort of thing isn't what we usually do, but since it was killing humans and Max seemed to have a good handle on the whole thing, we went ahead with it. (Took three damn weeks, but we did it!)

At this point, I'm not sure that we got all these plants, what with them injecting spawn into other bodies. I have no clue if formaldehyde would kill off the seeds. Our best bet is to make this information more widely known to others like ourselves. Maybe even alert a few of the right people in the scientific community.

Add. - I let a few of my contacts know what was up here in Florida. They are taking care of it and have discovered that if a body was recovered early enough, that the formaldehyde did kill off the spawn seed. That's why the problem wasn't so widespread. And since the plant seems native to Florida, or swamp type settings, we won't see too many of them, since the plants couldn't survive in other climates.


	18. Entry: Eugene, Oregon

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-three- Frayed

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Macbeth/ Philip Howes (d. March 23, 1968 ref. County Courthouse death certificate)

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: The Macbeth legend is fairly common, especially among community theaters. Superstition holds that saying the name during rehearsals or during the production of Macbeth when actors are not on stage, invokes the curse, causing mayhem and even death for those that mock the legend.

Encountered At: Eugene, Oregon, Lane Community College

Specific Attacks: in this case, flying apparatus most notably chairs and light fixtures.

Kill By: salt and burn bones, restoration of murder weapon

Personal Notes: This case was one that would only lend more credence to the Macbeth superstition. Upon first investigation, student witnesses were able to give a fairly clear description of the ghost and strangely, the majority of the descriptions matched up with one another. Given that the ghost was dressed in full costume regalia of Shakespearean era, and was sporting a long shock of red hair, he was very easy to identify. Our first act was to go through old records of students. Once found, we contacted the surviving mother. In talking to her, we discovered that her son was beaten and then stabbed to death after an opening night act of Macbeth. The perpetrators were caught and sentenced and though they were tried under normal circumstances, many of Howes surviving friends believe that it was a crime motivated by homophobia.

We salted and burned Howes' body, but it had no effect.

Talking to the cast of the theater again, we discovered that during a renovation, items that had been in storage had been found, cleaned and used. Among them, part of Howes' old costume. The blade that was used to kill him was a real rapier. After the trial, it was returned to the college. The disruption of his belongings most likely motivated the ghost.

Max suggested to the cast and crew that instead of continuing to use the rapier, they could instead create a monument to this fallen actor. The idea was happily seized upon and when we returned later, we found it had been added, along with pictures of Philip Howes to a locked curio case now prominently displayed in the entry hall. There was also talk of approaching the college board of trustees to rename the theater Howes Hall.

We stuck around a few days and ensured that the ghost was indeed laid to rest. In appreciation, we were given tickets to the company's latest performance. We all quite enjoyed their "Pirates Of Penzance". Even Dean was laughing, which is amazing, because if it's not on TV or a movie screen, you can barely persuade him to sit through stuff like that.


	19. Entry: Rutland, Vermont

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-three- Frayed

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

A/N- This one I had a little fun with, as you'll see. If it's not immediately obvious, John was making some notes and Max was being a buttinski.

A/N2- All writing in regular is John's, all writing in _italics_ is Max's.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

_Her name was Danitra dad._

Classification: poltergeist

_Actually Dad, it was telekinesis_

Description: general

Lore Reference: Julio Morelos Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight

Poltergeist, German- "polter" meaning to knock and "geist" meaning ghost or spirit

_Honestly, I don't think that old windbag knows what he's talking about!_

Encountered At: Rutland, Vermont

Specific Attacks: strange noises, small objects flying about

Kill By: exorcism

_Yeah, we tried that & look where it got Dean._

Personal Notes: We were directed to this job by way of recommendation. Mr. Morison knew of us through a friend of a friend. (Dale Miro from the Arden case in Biloxi.) When we arrived in town, I contacted the Morrison's to discuss specifically what the problem was, though it sounded to me like it could be a poltergeist.

_Well, excuse me. I didn't mean to mess up your precious pages, but you're getting it all wrong!_

_Fine! I'm filling this out, just like you want Dad._

_So, we roll into town and Dean's being his usual self. Which is getting a lot worse and you wouldn't know since you don't have to ride with him anymore. Any way, you know all the stuff about setting up shop and heading over to the house to interview the parents about everything going on. Been going on since they moved, don't know what it could be, scared for their lives, blah blah, woof woof._

_But what you guys didn't bother to notice was that their daughter, Danitra seemed really upset when she got home from school. That's why I asked to use the bathroom. She showed me where it was and I asked her how school was going since they moved. She said it was okay and I told her that I was glad that I didn't have to do it anymore since I'd already got my GED. She seemed pretty surprised so I told her about being home schooled. She told me that some days she wished she could be home schooled. She didn't say anything else about it and left to go to her room. _

_I know she came back down when we were leaving, but you guys also seemed to miss her minor freak out when her brother and his friend got home. If you'd looked, you would have noticed her keeping her back to the wall and those guys in her sights at all times until jock-o and friend went down to the basement. I know you were freaking about the lamp hovering in the living room. But since the parents were kind of hiding it from the kids, you didn't notice that the disturbance stopped the moment the boys were gone from the room. Remember I told you to ask the dad when the second occurrence happened that night, if the kids were around. He told you that it happened right before his son's friend left._

_So that's why I wanted to go to the school and check these kids out. At that point I was thinking it might be the son or friend, given the way Danitra was acting around them. So while you were calling the school the next morning about enrolling me, I was calling Danitra to see if I could tag along with her. So of course Dean and I picked her up and Dean was all preening all over the Impala while jock-o was drooling all over it. Again brainiac missed the floating backpack. I swear HE needs to get his head in the game. _

_After he dropped us off, I signed in at the office and got permission to shadow Danitra, pretending that I was a sophomore as well, which wasn't hard to pull off, with my age being the major factor. Those classes were so freaking pedestrian! Everything was fine until it was time for gym. I didn't bring along a change of clothes with me, but the gym teacher said what I was wearing was fine for the day and I could participate if I wanted. Danitra was showing me the locker room while the other girls were changing. Then I went back out to the gym to wait for them. A bunch of girls came out, talking about her behind her back. I guess you can't tell under her clothes but she's a little chubby. I wouldn't bother to mention it, but those bitches were just so vicious about it. I really wanted to smack a few of their heads together. Because when she's not being all shy Dani is pretty cool. When she came out of the changing room, those girls were all smiling and cooing to her face and then totally laughing at her behind her back. _

_After gym was much worse, since all the girls were showering._ _You could kind of see that Dani wanted to, but she was trying to hang back and wait until they were done. So she helped the gym teacher pick up the balls. And I admit it; I was eavesdropping on those girls. They were talking about some bet some guys had going on. (I didn't care at the time, but it did make more sense later on.)We went for lunch and Jock-o stopped by with his brain dead dork to say hi to his sister. Things got weird then. It was like there was this whole vibration around our table. Nothing moved and there were no noises, but it just really raised the hairs on the back of my neck. When Jack and Brad left, the feeling just vanished. Dani started talking about her afternoon classes. And things were okay for the rest of the day. Except man, her English teacher, what a complete bastard. One kid was like, two seconds late and he spent twenty minutes lecturing the class about what a waste of his (the teacher's) time it was. (Dani told me that he gives the same lecture every time someone is late for his class. Talk about a timewaster!)_

_I knew you guys were waiting to hear about that day when you came to pick me up, but when I saw that same bunch of bitches drooling over Dean, I figured we could boost Dani's ego. Thank God Dean wasn't a complete ass about it. The other reason was that I wanted to get Dani away from school and home so that I could talk to her about her brother and his friend. Unfortunately you guys scared her off. That's why I gave her my cell phone number. _

_And that's also the two reasons that I took my Ninja the next morning. Her parents weren't too wild about her riding with me, but they gave in when I told them how long I had my license and no accidents ever! Plus the fact that I had all the gear you made me buy helped. And here's the funny thing that got me thinking again. Dani's brother wasn't ready to go yet, but when we were getting on the motorcycle, his friend Brad was coming up the street. And there was that feeling in the air again. Dani really wanted to go as soon as she saw him, so we left. Now, we stopped to get some coffee, because again, I wanted to talk to her, plus I thought it would be cooler if we made a sort of grand entrance on the bike. _

_Now, by this point I sort of ruled Jock-o out on account of his not being present for the second vibe. And Dani really doesn't like his friend. I managed to find out, under the guise of pretending interest in Brad. (BIG NOTE I said PRETENDING Dean!) I found out that soon after they moved to Rutland, Jack made friends with Brad. Things were fine then, but he was over there once and while Jack was getting something, he cornered Dani and felt her up. When she tried to push him off, he got a little nasty. He stopped when he heard her brother coming back, but apparently told her that if she told on him, he'd deny it and completely ruin her at school and by extension her brother. He'd also tried it at school and according to rumors Dani's heard, has tried it with some other girls too. The little creep even knows where to go to avoid the security cameras that the school has set up._

_And even though it was completely his fault, Dani believed him. I guess from what she says Jack has finally come into his own and she didn't want to ruin that for him. So after that, we headed back to her place, which of course, was when you and Dean were preparing that general exorcism. So I'm thinking at that point that we have three suspects. First off, the supposed poltergeist. Second was Brad. Third was Dani. You know what happened during the exorcism and really, too bad that blow to the head didn't knock some more sense into my brother's head. What got me was that it happened when Dean got too close to Dani, reaching for that book. That sense was in the air. I could almost feel my hair standing on end it was so palpable. And typical Dean was trying to flirt with her, which scared her even more and BOOM! I know that he was just being nice, but maybe it'll teach him a lesson. _

_So that narrowed my suspicions down to one. We left to do a little research at the PL, since Dean was knocked into the wall after the ritual. While you were reading that stupid article over the internet, I was looking up telekinesis. And what I learned was completely on board with what I was seeing. The user experiences heightened emotional distress, causing their power or ability to manifest momentarily. In most cases they don't even know they're doing it. So add up Dani's self-esteem issues, trouble at school, fear of disappointing her brother and a complete creep macking on her and bingo. _

_I hope you know that I did try and mention this to you, but you were so immersed in this poltergeist business that you completely ignored me. So once again, it was Max to the rescue time. Which, you know, no big dealio. So next night, I convinced Dean that it might be a spirit or something possessing the kids, since we all knew that these strange incidences were only happening when the kids were home. I figured that there might be something in their school or medical records. Dean thought so too, so we decided to break into the school first, since the family didn't seem to have a family GP yet. And there is the fact that new students get to talk to the guidance counselors within the first week of school. Just so they can get a "feel" for them. (EW! So glad I won't have to be doing that.) _

_So anyways, I was coming up with a plan to help Dani, while Dean was breaking into the offices. Once we got in there, we each grabbed a computer to look over the files. At least that's what Dean thought. While he was looking up files, I was hacking into the security system, which might I add, is woefully unprotected. And I found out that while the security cameras have tracking options, the school doesn't have anybody to man them full time. So they basically set them on a fixed location and change that every few months. It made me wonder how Brad would know how to continuously avoid them. _

_Dean managed to find the Morrison's records, along with their transfers. And like I suspected, Dani's guidance counselor noted that she had experienced a drop in grades from her previous school and that she seemed to be having trouble adjusting. The counselor suggested seeing her again, but Dani hadn't as of yet. On the other hand, Jack's performance has come up; he's been trying out for team sports and is feeling pretty good about himself. (I'm sure Dean told you about his deal with the devil idea on that.)Now, as I wrote, I was interested in Brad's routine about the cameras and Dean was more than happy to pull up his records. It turns out that the little weasel is pretty good with computers and because of an incident early on in the year, is working off some sort of punishment by working in the offices under his vice-principle's guidance. This means of course, that he had possible access to the computers and the routines they use. _

_So by that point I had a plan to help Dani out. It was hard to miss news about the dance that Friday. It was all over school. All I needed to do was approach Dani and see if I could get her on board with my plan. It took a while. But I finally convinced her. And while I was at the school having lunch with her, that's when the bet I mentioned earlier, came into play. The guy that had the bet going on was Brad, surprise, surprise. And it involved how long it would take for him to get some from Dani. His bet was that it would happen by the time the dance was over. Others were betting that he either wouldn't get any by then, or none at all. Well, this worked in perfectly with my plan. So I left Dani to go to her class and headed for the library. I signed into their computer room on a guest pass. Again, since the whole system was on the same network, it wasn't hard to get into the security cameras. There's a few that look over the hallway behind the gym, since the changing rooms are down there, plus there's that back door, it makes sense to watch that area. I managed to move one so that it was centered on the corner. I also set up the tracking option on that specific camera for Friday so that if Brad managed to move Dani out of frame, it would track them and record. _

_So when I finished there, I met back up with Dani. She told me that she had cornered her brother and told him that if Brad was still interested in taking her to the dance, she would go. Between classes, her brother had handed her a note from Brad. So the date was on. The only problem I had was that I wouldn't be able to go. Since you weren't actually enrolling me, I wasn't on the student register yet. That would mean I'd have to be invited by a student. Dani and I were talking about that and she asked me if it would be okay if Jack took me. For all that he's coming out of his shell; I guess he's still a little shy of the honeys. So I accepted. And I hope you feel bad now, with all those snarky comments you guys made about me not having MY head in the game. (And you know, to be fair, I did consider having Dean be Dani's date. But there was the age difference, plus I think Dean can be intimidating enough if he wants and his presence may have kept Brad away. But it was nice of him to drive us there. Although he didn't have to grill Jack like he did. And wasn't it sweet that Jack brought me flowers?)_

_So the plan went off great. Although I had to spend a little time with Dani bolstering her courage. My whole idea with the Ninja actually helped out a lot. A couple of guys that had seen us came over to ask about it and we got to talking. Well, of course their dates just couldn't stand to be left behind. A few of them were actually nice, not really a part of the kennel club. One girl, Leah, was in Dani's art class and they got to talking about one of the projects. Leah thought that Dani did great and so they were off and talking about that. Kind of helped her out to talk about her own thing instead of hanging with mine. And it turns out that she does know a little bit about cars, since she helps her dad take care of that sweet classic Caddy he's got. _

_Anyhow, to sum it all up, Dani let Brad drag her off and she managed to maneuver him to the appointed corner, which he was more than happy to do. He had set up some "witnesses" in the hall, so that he could win his bet. Dani said no, put up a fight, Brad went in for the pervert-o-rama routine, Jack and I happened to catch it. Jack caught his so-called friends watching this creep hurt his sister and not do anything for her. He was going to kick the living crap out of Brad for this, but the ruckus had managed to capture the attention of the chaperones. The principal came in to take over things, shooing us all away. I stayed since I was a witness to what happened. Of course it looked like a "he said, she said" sort of incident, until I asked if it could have been caught on camera. The principal wasn't sure and sent someone to review the tapes. When Mrs. Brody got back well of course there was the evidence with gasp, shock, horrors, clear audio proof that Dani had said no very clearly and emphatically. _

_So, the principle informed Brad that there was going to be a suspension, and pending a re-investigation of some allegations made by other girls, possible expulsion and maybe criminal charges. And now Jack knows what was going on, Dani took part in her own defense, which she really needed to do if she was going to get through this and the dork brain finally gets his just desserts. I'd say it was a pretty good night. Oh and Jack and I swapped email addresses. He was pretty sorry that we didn't get to finish the date. We stayed in town a few more days to make sure the disturbances were over, you guys of course thinking that Dean being thrown into the wall was some sort of leftover, "you're making me leave, but I'll have one last hurrah!" from the poltergeist. _

_You know, maybe if we ever get back this way, I'll take Jack up on his offer of another date. He did send me the sweetest birthday card. And he made a mixed tape for me that I'll have to pick up next time we're in Kansas. You know dad, I might just do that. It'll be fun to watch Dean's head explode._


	20. Entry: Palo Alto, California

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place just after Chapter Twenty-three "Frayed"

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: spirit appears as that of a young child, female

Lore Reference: Shelby Fields ref. County Courthouse in San Jose (b. Oct.8th, 1984, d. July 4th, 1991), body was found by local rescue workers after mother called 911. Child had been missing several hours. Police decided to dredge the lake. Inconsistencies between mother's story and autopsy led to homicide charges against mother. Ms. Fields pleaded temporary insanity.

Encountered At: outside Palo Alto, California

Specific Attacks: child seemed to be going after woman who had aborted their children, or otherwise harmed them. More research showed that all the victims had either had abortions, or had been charged with child abuse. According to the report on the recovered victim, ghost was slicing open the abdomen of the women and possibly letting them bleed to death.

Kill By: salt and burn bones, salt and burn article tied in with death.

Personal Notes: Dean and Max did well on the research. We had enough to begin the hunt. They discovered the original drowning of Shelby Fields by her mother. They also found the coverage of the court case. We found the location of the child's grave and salted and burned the bones. We returned to the beach but the child was still appearing outside of an abandoned shack. At our return, we discovered the ghost luring another woman into the shack. We prevented the woman (Julia, I believe her name was.) from being hurt. While Dean and I held off the ghost, Max and Julia were able to explore the shack. They found the cellar and through there a tunnel that led to a small cave not far away. The bodies of the other victims were there, in various stages of decay. Among the carnage was a child's blanket. Max recalled the court records in which Ms. Fields reported that she had covered her daughter's face with something, though she couldn't recall what it was, so that she wouldn't have to see her daughter's face while she died. Though police searched the cabin where Ms. Fields claimed to have hidden it, it was never recovered. (Not surprisingly, they used trained dogs to try and hunt it down by scent. As Dean put it, the dogs were unsuccessful not because the water washed the scent off, but because they were tucking tail and running from the ghost.) Max surmised, correctly, that the blanket was the item. She salted and burned it and the spirit was destroyed.

Julia (she never gave a last name) was very shaken up. During their discussion afterwards, Max questioned her as to the reason the child would have been going after her. Julia asserted that she had never had an abortion, nor had she ever hurt a child. Max believes that she was lying about the latter, though she didn't say so to Julia. As she pointed out to us later, the woman may never have been charged with anything, but if she believed that she had hurt a child, the intent might have been enough to activate the ghost's revenge.

Julia also was able to assure us that she had some contacts with the Palo Alto police and would be able to direct them to the dead bodies, putting an end to the case. She knew that the police wouldn't believe what had truly happened, so she would inform them that she had stumbled upon this place while exploring and the stench in the cellar revealed the bodies. It seemed a little flimsy, but she was sure she could make it work. Since we hadn't given her our real names, we weren't overly concerned, so with the job done, we left.

Add. - Max checked for the next few days and eventually the article discovering the bodies by a "concerned citizen" was discovered. It all played out exactly how Julia said it would and no mention at all of us was made in the article or anywhere else.


	21. Entry: Tuscarora, Nevada

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13 for language

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes between during Chapter Twenty-three and Twenty-four

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

A/N- Please note that whenever you see this symbol , imagine that they are yanking the page away from each other!

A/N2- All writing in regular is Dean. All writing in _italics_ is Max.

The Diary of ­John Winchester

Written today by Dean

_& Max_

Name: don't know

Classification: poltergeist

Description: same as usual

Lore Reference: you've got the book so I don't know

_It's German; we already went through this in Vermont!_

Encountered At: Tuscarora, Nevada

Specific Attacks: threw shit at us

_He does not mean that literally._

Kill By: same old exorcism

Personal Notes: pretty run of the mill stuff Dad. I hope your case is going better. (We wouldn't know since you keep cutting us off or not answering your phone!) This one was kind of boring. The family was freaked out by the noise and stuff flying around. The littlest kid had an accident with a knife.

_The mom wasn't sure if that was the poltergeist or the kid just being stupid with the knife. _

She keeps doing that! Next time dad, send more of these pages along and she can write her own journal.

_Well if you would stick to the important facts, then I_

I am sticking to the facts. I was simply saying that the mom didn't know. But it seemed pretty fishy to me that a four year old was running around with a knife. If it'd been me, hey no worries

_It wasn't you and kids get into stuff. You should know that!_

Anyway! Mostly the family was getting smacked around whenever they tried to move stuff around the house. The majority of the incidents were prevalent in the living room

_Look out Dad; he's pulling out the ten dollar words. I think he's trying to impress somebody!_

I am not!

_We're at a diner and our waitress is about to explode out of her blouse_

Fine! Long story short. The house has a history of problems dating back about fifty years. Lot of traffic of people moving in and then right back out. We exorcised the house, got rid of the poltergeist, they invited us over for dinner

_Dean nearly inhaled the pot roast Mrs. Matson made. _

I DID NOT!

_I'm just saying…I think he needs to lay off the burgers and fries. Eat more salads and greens. And lettuce on the burger doesn't count._

We're done here!

Add.- I just thought I should also say that while I was at the haunted house, I felt compelled to dance around the front yard wearing a leotard and tutu, it was pink with sparkles, and purple cowboy boots. I looked just darling. Of course it was the poltergeist controlling me, but Dad, I've never felt so free in my life and I think that

I did not write that! I swear to God I am going to kill her dad. She's forging my handwriting now!


	22. Entry: Why, Arizona

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter 23 & 24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Andrew Heard

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: County Courthouse records (d. 1982) News Article referencing suicide jump of local businessman.

Encountered At: Why, Arizona

Specific Attacks: pushing people out windows

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Good God, I could just imagine the jokes that would be spouting from Dean's lips if he ever came here. As it is, these people certainly take jokes about the town's name very well and in some cases capitalize on them.

This looked like a typical case and for the most part it was. There had been three deaths within the past month, all suicide leaps. All from the same deserted building. It took a lot of digging before I discovered that these male victims were all part of a consortium. Allegations were made at the time of Heard's death, but no substantial evidence could be found, either in Heard's death or in the supposed information he'd imparted to his wife.

But looking back into financial records, it is plausible that what Heard told his wife was true. There were six original members of this group. One seemed to possibly have inside information on stocks being traded. A large investment was made, it went south and all members of the group were warned to back out immediately, expect of course for Heard. He experienced enough of a financial downfall to jeopardize his other holdings. Mrs. Heard was of the opinion that they could weather through, but her husband's state of mind wouldn't allow for that. He told her the morning before his death that he had been deeply betrayed.

Johnson, the one with the information asserted that he had left a message for Heard with his secretary, asking for Heard to call him immediately. The secretary, when questioned by police, stated that she had indeed put the message for Heard in the usual place, since he wasn't in his office at the time the call came through. But when his office had been searched, the note was never found. Because Johnson covered his tracks so well, there was no proof that anything illegal was going on and the police decided that it was an accident. It was ruled suicide.

Regardless of motivation, Johnson and Liebermann's lives were in danger and I was able to dig up Heard's bones, salt and burn them before the ghost could compel anyone else to jump.

Add. - Remind myself that if I ever have to go grave digging again, make sure one of the kids are along. I'm getting too old for this shit.


	23. Entry: Hamilton, Colorado

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter 23 &24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: possession of inanimate objects

Description: only clue was the attacks from the tools and random things being fixed and then conversely broken

Lore Reference: Dean recalled reading about this somewhere, but was unable to find the reference again, though he did try.

Encountered At: Hamilton, Colorado

Specific Attacks: tools used as weapons

Kill By: cleansing ritual on each possessed object

Personal Notes: There was more going on in this town than I realized. In the matter of the case, we were asked to check it out by one of my contacts. He wasn't sure that anything was going on, since the police believed that these were random attacks within a specific neighborhood. Each victim swore that they were attacked, but had seen absolutely nothing. One victim swore that the person attacking him was invisible. Police felt they might be trying to protect the attacker. Upon investigation, they discovered that all the tools belonged to the same man, Josef Twiller.

Twiller claimed that he could not have hurt anyone since he had been loaning the tools out (to all the victims, no less) and did not have them in his possession at the times of the attacks. He had verifiable alibis on three separate occasions when the attacks took place. He was dropped as a suspect.

As I wrote, Dean recalled reading about something like this, though he couldn't remember where. He did liken it to a fable of the Elves or Faeries that came to the shoemaker's cottage and did the work while the family was asleep. As long as the tools were well cared for, the Elves continued to come. But if the tools were neglected or dirty, the Elves destroyed things instead.

We found no evidence of Elves, Faeries or any other mystical creatures. We did however, discover that Twiller had bought the set of tools at a farm auction; the gentleman (Mr. Andersen) who had passed away was apparently one who adhered to the old ways he brought over with him from the Netherlands. It was quite possibly he that had charmed or incanted the tools.

Since the tools were being held as evidence, we really had no way of getting to them. We did briefly wonder if Andersen was possessing the tools. But the attacks didn't stop even after we'd salted & burned his bones.

Finally Dean and Max came up with a plan to solve our dilemma. They produced some "documentation" indicating that these tools that the police had in custody were perhaps involved in a previous crime in a larger city. We all got to play dress up and headed over to the police evidence lock-up. There Max was able to sweet talk the officer in charge into letting her look at the weapons. The tools were all in the lab (such as it was), being tested for any other residues, besides the blood and hair that had been found on them.

(We discovered at this point that criminologists, as a lot, seem to be very territorial.) Max again used her charms to let us get a "look only" at the tools. While she distracted the officer and lab tech, Dean and I were able to perform the cleansing ritual. I told the techs and officers that the tools, specifically the hammer, were lacking the distinctive notch that had been present in "our case". That neatly ended that line of inquiry and the police seemed satisfied with it.

Back at Twiller's home, we cleansed the rest of the tools from the auction and included those he'd owned previously, just to be on the safe side. We stayed in town a few more days, but there was no more sign of attacks. Since the police had no other leads, they seem to have put the case aside for now.

Add. – As I wrote before, there was more going on here than just this case. I only discovered the mystery towards the end of things; though I was certain something else was going on. When we first came to town, Dean left to do some research and was gone much longer than he should have been. He explained that he'd stopped for coffee and ran into someone he knew from years past. All the winking and innuendo meant to convey the feminine gender, but it seemed a little over the top to me.

The next day, while we were once again researching at the library, Max and Dean were approached by some young men. At the time, they all acted surprised and happy to see each other. The two teens were vaguely familiar to me. It wasn't until later that I recalled them. They were students from back in Geraldine. The older one had been a classmate of Dean's. (I think the younger was a grade behind Sam.) That evening, Max informed me that the younger brother, Colin, had asked her out. She asked permission to go and while I was of two minds about it, I finally allowed it. After all, she's going to have to grow up some time.

When Max left the next afternoon for her date, which was to be an early movie and then some dinner, I should have known that something was up. Dean was way too calm about the whole matter. But when he later lied to me and slipped out of work, I knew for sure that something was up. I followed him to a café near the center of town. There I watched him check in the window of the restaurant, then move off to duck into an alley.

From my vantage point, I could see that Max was in the restaurant with her date. It wasn't too long after that that they left and began walking down the street. The boy, Colin, kept glancing down the street, like he was waiting for something. When they made it to the mouth of the alley, he pulled Max in, against her will.

In a way, I am really not surprised this happened. That son of mine really needs to learn to plan these things better. Or when it comes to his sister, leave well enough alone. But I don't really see either happening.

By the time I got to the alley, Colin's wrist was broken, Max was fuming and she and Dean were in a screaming match. Colin's older brother was there as well, threatening to press charges. Max shut him up by threatening to have Colin arrested for sexual assault against a minor, as it seems that Colin just turned eighteen, compared to her sixteen. (Not sure what the age of consent is in CO, but the threat worked.)

I broke up the fight and we took Colin to the hospital. The teens between them, created a cover story to tell the doctors about Colin tripping in the alleyway and falling on his wrist. Apparently Max talked fast enough and gave enough details that the doctor quite believed her. We took our leave after Colin's parents had been called.

That wasn't the end of it though. At least Max had the good sense to wait until we were back at the motel before she lit into Dean again. The shiner she gave him will last for a while and maybe make him think twice about his actions. And it wasn't for setting her up to be "assaulted", it wasn't for trying to play hero. It also wasn't for blaming Sammy for putting the idea into his head in the first place. (Remind myself to ask him about that comment.) It was, as she put it, "for believing her to be so stupid that she wouldn't see right through the damn scheme that HE had concocted".


	24. Entry: Halifax, Massachusetts

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapters 23 &24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Mononoke

Classification: Japanese poltergeist

Description: a small impish spirit that inhabits inanimate objects

Lore Reference: Mononokes are poltergeists that tend to gather in temples, shrines and graveyards. (Information passed on to us courtesy of the Buddhist Temple in Boston.)

Encountered At: Halifax, Massachusetts

Specific Attacks: Mononokes like to scare innocents to death.

Kill By: cannot be completely destroyed, but can be driven away by reciting a complex set of sutras.

Personal Notes: This case came to our attention through news articles about several young people who had died in their homes, by unnatural causes. We began by interviewing the coroner that dealt with the bodies. The reports on all three children (ages 10-12, all female) stated that the children had no defensive marks (from physical attacks), there were no drugs or others present in their systems. All three had been labeled as myocardial infarctions. Their hearts had suddenly stopped. The autopsies found nothing in the children's biology to support this being hereditary conditions or otherwise. Authorities were worried that a new untraceable drug has been introduced to the area, causing this problem.

Further investigation showed that these children attended the same school. Two of the girls were in the same class, while the other was a year ahead of them. Going in as DEA officers, Dean and I interviewed the children in these classes once again about the possibility of drugs, as our cover.

While interviewing Karen Takahare, Dean noticed her playing with a strange pendant. He asked to look at it and Karen told us that it had been her grandmother's. We let her go and Dean told me that it looked like it had been carved off of a hunk of rock. The edges were too rough for it to have gone through her family, as she told us it had.

Gathering up Max, we paid a visit to the Takahare home. Karen was not present, being over at a friend's home. We talked to the parent's about Karen's behavior and Mrs. Takahare informed us that the behavior began recently. The family had been caring for Mrs. Takahare's ailing father. He had passed away and according to his wishes, the family traveled back to Japan to bury him with his wife. Karen had been fairly withdrawn until they returned from the trip. Once home, she began to act out. The parents believed it to be frustration about her beloved grandfather's death.

Dean questioned the Takahare's about the pendant Karen was now wearing and they confessed that they knew nothing about it. Mrs. Takahare said that it could not have come from her mother, since all jewelry, pendants and other curios had been given to her as estate executrix for distribution. Her mother's passing had occurred shortly after Karen was born.

But when Dean described the pendant to them, it struck a chord with Mr. Takahare. He offered more details which Dean wasn't sure about. Karen returned home and her parents demanded to see the pendant. Mr. Takahare recognized it immediately as part of his mother-in-law's shrine from back in Japan.

Mrs. Takahare informed us that these insignia's were often carved into stone monuments to attract harmful spirits and to trap them so that they would not disturb those who came to pay respects to their ancestor's. But the one that Karen had taken was incomplete. They surmised that it had freed the spirit and it followed them back to the States.

We tried cleansing rituals and exorcism of the pendant, but another child was struck down. It was at that point that Max made the connection between the victims and Karen. This poltergeist was transmuting Karen's momentary feelings of anger against these girls into action, scaring them to death. The last girl had taunted the Takahare girl about something and died of fright later that same afternoon.

Remembering back to Max's arguments about spirits and objects responding better to their own languages, Dean suggested that we find the root origin of the spirit. Mrs. Takahare directed us to the Buddhist Temple that her father had visited occasionally in Boston.

We were greeted and welcomed as if we were family. When we explained the problem, they responded immediately, traveling with us back to the Takahare home. There, the Buddhist priests performed the Sutras to expel the demon. They also performed a binding on the pendant so that it would be safe from being inhabited again. It was suggested that the Takahare's return the emblem as soon as possible to the grandmother's shrine.

Add. – It was an extreme relief for once that we had a family steeped enough in the traditions and superstitions of their own heritage, that they did not once question us about the validity of the supernatural realm. They were extremely grateful that we helped them, though we were unable to help the families of the victims. At least it will go no further and perhaps teach that child about the consequences of her thoughts and actions. A necessary lesson for all of us it seems.


	25. Entry: Sleepy Eye, Minnesota

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapters 23 &24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: spirit, ghost, haunted train

Description: general

Lore Reference: Conductor Lawrence Barker (d. 1882, victim of outlaw train robbery)

Wife, Penelope Barker (see above)

Children, Lawrence Jr, and Thomas Barker (see above)

(ref. newspaper articles at local library)

Encountered At: Sleepy Eye, Minnesota

Specific Attacks: usual

Kill By: salt & burn bones

Personal Notes: Fairly standard job, although it took us all over the state.

Found an article in the papers about a haunted train. Though the train no longer ran its previous route, it had been restored and ran as a tourist attraction. (Those types where they run through a few towns, serve lunch or dinner and show off the sites.) To discover what we could about the history, the three of us purchased tickets. One of the first things that the tour guide warned us about was that the last car in the line before the engine caboose was a haunted car and that we shouldn't go in. Naturally, everyone (meaning us "newcomers", since the other passengers had already heard this) thought this was a good joke. Our tour guide explained that in the early 1880's, there had been a train robbery. The outlaws had learned that the famous Penelope Barrett Barker, heiress of some fortune, would be on the train.

Barker was indeed on the train, as her husband was the conductor. (Max thought it strange that an heiress had wed a train employee, but that didn't really matter to the case.) The outlaws, intending to rob Mrs. Barker, came aboard the train, subdued the passengers and two outlaws made their way to the Barrett-Barker private sleeper car.

According to the story, in front of her husband and children, Mrs. Barker was abused, raped and murdered. Her children were next and then Mr. Barker was assaulted. He was left for dead and the outlaws left with much less than they'd anticipated. It seems that Max had the right idea about that marriage, since it turned out that the Barrett's turned their back on their daughter because of the marriage. (Dean tracked down the information on the family and it looks like Lawrence Jr. made a very early arrival.) Lawrence Sr. still alive, was taken to a doctor in Mankato.

Once the passengers were free to move around, we checked out the supposedly haunted section of the train and sure enough there were signs. The tour guide found us and asked that we leave, since there had been some problems before with that section of the train and the owners preferred non-employees to stay out of the car for now. (2 deaths and 1 assault that we were able to dig up.) We complied and finished out the rest of the trip, which ended up in St. Paul.

Knowing that Barker died, we checked back in Mankato, but were unable to find records of his death there and of course there was no cemetery listing along with the original article we found. We headed back to Sleepy Eye and were able to find out that Barker had family that claimed him after his death. He was taken for burial in the family plot in Duluth, along with the rest of his family. We dug up his grave, salted and burned his bones.

We went back to the train on the pretext of getting the whole ride, since we had been picked up in Sleepy Eye on the way back. During the round trip from St. Paul to Lake Benton and back, we were able to monitor the sleeping car and found no more indication of Barker's ghost.


	26. Entry: Kenton, Oklahoma

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapters 23 & 24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: UNK

Classification: UNK

Description: snake demon (see previous entry, Elgin, Nebraska), snake worshippers (?)

Lore Reference: there might be something more to these demons than we first believed. One of the symbols that we saw reminded me of a caduceus. This needs to be researched heavily by someone with more time on their hands than me. There are a few contacts I will pass the information along to.

Encountered At: Kenton, Oklahoma

Specific Attacks: (see prev. entry) The cult followers were a strange lot. Some seemed endowed with strength. When attacked, the cultists never even paused. (Even a shot from the rock salt was brushed away as if it were nothing.) Most probable situation that the humans were possessed, though by this snake demon or something else is unknown.

Kill By: (see prev. entry)

Personal Notes: The scene we came upon this time was much different from the last. The timing was different. As Dean noted last time, the breeding cycle seemed to be about every five years and it's been longer than that since we've seen these monsters. But since it was also in another area that we found the last snake thing, it could be that this one was on a different cycle.

This whole episode really unnerved me. We caught wind of the same thing happening in Kenton that we had found in Elgin. Figuring that we knew how to kill these demons, we were confident when we went in that it would be easy.

Honestly, we nearly had our asses handed to us. When we arrived at the site, there were about ten robe garbed people. It was hard to tell the gender of some, since most of them were bald, with a chalky complexion and their coverings were bulky enough to hide their forms.

We believed that we would find once again a mated pair, but there was only one demon. It was most definitely female, since these cultists were taking the snakes from her. (These infant snakes, 12-18" long, were mottled brown with red patches about the size of a quarter.) As they took the snakes, the cultists were chanting something we could not make out. (Max might know, since her hearing is better, but she is strangely reluctant to talk over this case. She is decidedly uncomfortable about it. Not that I blame her.)

Not knowing what these people were up to with the snakes, I was hesitant to go in until we had figured it out, but Dean took the decision from my hands, going in with lack of regard for his safety. These people turned on him and the one who seemed to be directing it all, a male I believe, judging from the tone of voice, ordered three cult followers to defend the others. Those people turned back to what they were doing, completely disregarding us.

Once I saw the way those three fought, I can understand why they weren't concerned. The only thing that saved us was the guns and Max. Since Dean was ahead of us, he was hit hardest. Once he was out of the way (knocked briefly unconscious) Max flew in there in a rage. Perhaps the only thing that saved her ass. Two converged on her and while she handled herself well, I don't think either she or I were aware of the martial arts discipline they used. It was fluid and if not being used by our enemy at the time, something I think we would have enjoyed watching.

At this point, I used my gun. But as I wrote earlier, it had no effect, other than seeming to amuse the cultists. While Max was handling the other two, Dean recovered and took on the cultist that was before me. He didn't fare well.

The only reason it ended as well as it did was because the other cultists finished what they were doing. A command from their leader (?) and they disengaged and walked away. (If we hadn't been outnumbered, I would have followed.) They left the mother demon vulnerable and I shot that thing. But it makes me wonder, how many of these things are out there? And what are those baby snakes needed for?

Add. – I copied down as many of those symbols that I could recall. Max finally told me the chant that they were using, though we have no idea how to spell the words. I wrote it down phonetically, hoping that one of my contacts might be able to make sense of it. We'll just have to wait and see.


	27. Entry: Troy, Idaho

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter 23 & 24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

A/N- The text mentioned in this vignette is made up, as is the author.

A/N2- Again Dean writes like this and _Max writes like this._

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Miguel Corzenta

Classification: Nagual and Tonal

Description: evil magician/ brujos and animal companion (jaguar in this case)

Lore Reference: Aztec Tonalpohualli, Donald Grey Brillstein's A Study of Aztec Folklore & History

Encountered At: Troy, Idaho

Specific Attacks: legend says that the Nagual can perform or lift curses, but we didn't see any of that. This kid just had complete control over his jaguar. Which of course, animal, so it fought like an animal did.

Kill By: destroying the tonal, took the kids power with him, since according to legend the kid would only bond with one animal.

Personal Notes: _I hate to say it Dad, but the information we got on this one was kinda wrong, right from the start. We came into town, expecting to deal with some sort of witch or something, not knowing for sure because of the strange animal attacks that were occurring in the outlying areas. There was no protocol for the killings and they did seem random enough._

We certainly didn't expect to find Aztec mythology this far north into the country. But I guess the family carried their ancestral curses with them.

_We did the usual routine, interviewing the families that lost loved ones. It seemed to us that they were all hiding something. There was some piece of information that they all knew. It turned out that every single one of them knew that Corzenta was doing this; there was just no proof to link him to it. It was only his family that knew about his pet jaguar. So Dean had the idea to look into other possibilities, not just the witch theory. I started looking at the different families in the area, since we've occasionally run into hereditary curse type stuff. During that line of investigation, I found about four families that could be possibilities. When I told Dean, he picked up on the Corzenta name. That family moved here about 16 months ago, just before the first killing took place. We researched their former town and found that there were two animal killings there, but they had been spaced quite a distance apart and were never solved. So then we did the in-depth on the family. Paternally Mexican, but of Aztec descent on the mother's side. That seemed to throw a flag up with Dean._

Something about it bugged me. That was when I stumbled on the Tonalpohualli. It's like the Chinese calendar of animals that each child's birth date is associated with. But in this case each day has an "aspect" of the animal. There are certain days though that a kid is born that have strong ties, the jaguar being one of those. These kids have the capability of becoming Naguals.

_And guess who had that birthday? Bingo, Miguel! Of course, we didn't figure this out until the guy had already asked me out on a date. I suppose I should have listened to Dean. I guess it's all that dating experience he has that's honed his instincts. _

Hey!

_Sorry, didn't mean it as a slight. It's just fact. _

You shouldn't have been out anyway. You were running a temperature.

_So I was a bit delirious. I still managed to save your ass. _

For which the nurses are prodigiously thankful!

_Anyway Dad, after I accepted the date, we got this figured out. So we decided that I would go ahead on the date with Miguel, while Dean tracked down his pet and killed it. But of course, I got sick, and yes, I admit it, I thought I could still deal. But Dean insisted on taking care of it himself. _

Thank God you didn't listen, or I'd be kitty chow.

_So, through different records and maps of the area, we had narrowed down where Miguel would be keeping his tonal. Dean did some recon and found the exact location. He planned to go after it in the afternoon, since you know, jaguar, night, not a good mix. Unfortunately, when I broke my date with Miguel, something must have tipped him, because he was there when Dean showed up. _

That might not be it. He might have just wanted a little cuddly time with his feline killing machine.

_Whatever! I was kinda going nuts, worrying about what Dean was walking into, so, like I'm sure you've already figured out, I went after him. Not a good scene. My first action was to knock Miguel out, hoping that you know, no lights on upstairs, no mind control beam being sent out. Then I killed the tonal. Got Dean to the hospital and got him treated. I reported the jaguar to the authorities and last we heard they were cleaning up the body and investigating where it had come from. _

Add. - Don't let anything Max tells you about this fool you Dad… She scared the hell outta me. I mean, I can admit yeah, that jaguar had me near pissing my pants. Especially when Miguel managed to knock my gun outta my hand and that thing was on me so fast I couldn't reach my back-up. I tried to just roll with it until I could get control again, but the cat was vicious. And then the next thing I know, Max was there, going ballistic.

Dad, she tore the thing apart with her bare hands.

I don't know if she thought I was dead or something. She won't talk to me about it. All I know is that I was trying to fight this thing off and then it was gone. Max was hysterical and not in a funny way, you know. I told her I was okay but she insisted we go to the hospital, so that tells you right there how upset she is about this. And granted broken ribs, and thisclose to forever closing off the chance of having kids. As it was I bled like a stuck pig. Anyway, we're getting out of here as soon as she wakes up, the doctor be damned!


	28. Entry: Sweetwater, Texas

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter 23 & 24.

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Lillian DeNali

Classification: thought form

Description: generally an unconscious psychic projection (there have been some cases I've heard of where it was deliberate, but it wasn't so in this case.)

Lore Reference: verbal Intel from various sources.

Encountered At: Sweetwater, Texas

Specific Attacks: attacks vary because of the differences in those projecting the thoughts. In this case, the projections were all about death. It drove people eventually to insanity or suicide.

Kill By: it is near impossible to kill the thought form itself. It has no shape or substance. Also, inmost cases, the subject projecting the thoughts is unaware of their ability to do so. In most cases, once the subject was made aware, the projections ceased. Otherwise, the subject was eliminated.

Personal Notes: Because of the nature of this case, I hesitated in bringing Dean and Max along. True, there might have been strength in numbers, in that we could have confused or diverted the strength of the DeNali woman. If I believed that she had been doing it deliberately, I would have brought them. As it turned out, I'm extremely glad I didn't. Their lives have been hard enough without them having to deal with this. Even though I know it was just Ms. DeNali's own fears showing through, so close to her own death, the images of my children dying will haunt me for along time to come.

In talking with the families of those people who had been committed or killed themselves, I discovered that they had been dealing with the same thing that I had upon encountering Ms. DeNali. From first contact with her, they began seeing visions of themselves and their loved ones dying. These visions, constant and hounding became too much to bear for most of them.

At first, when I encountered her, I believed that she was fearful of death. This at her age was understandable. Or it could have been her prolonged stay in the hospital. But when I visited with her, to gauge the depth of her understanding of what she was doing, I realized I was wrong. Just the opposite, she was yearning for death. Her fear lay in the thought that it might never come. That others would find the release into whatever oblivion before her.

In the end, I did what I had to do. What she wanted someone to do all along. And in the interest of self-preservation, I will never repeat this to anyone.

Add. – I've had a few days to mull over these images that Ms. DeNali projected to me. At the time, it was an overly emotional moment. But as I reflected upon it, I could see where my fears were grounded. Naturally I worry about Dean being electrocuted, when he's tinkering with all those things he likes to fool around with. And remembering when he was little and stuck his fingers in a light socket, well, I know where that comes from.

And given what happened to our family, I know why I'm terrified of Sam dying in a fire. Even writing this down chokes me up.

And lastly Max. Her fear of firearms is one of the fundamental truths about her.

So maybe these weren't my fears, just remnants of a past that haunts us. All I can say is that once again, I'm glad the kids weren't there.


	29. Entry: Mobridge, South Dakota

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter 23 & 24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Lorraine Guardipee

Classification: skin walker/ shape shifter

Description: person with the power to change into the form of an animal (in this case, a bear)

Lore Reference: nearly every culture has shape shifter lore. Many Indian tribes believed that some shamans could become the animal if they wore an unblemished whole skin.

Encountered At: Mobridge, South Dakota

Specific Attacks: animal, bear- claws, teeth and crushing blows

Kill By: legend suggested that damaging the hide of the skin walker when not being worn, would destroy the power. Burning was extremely effective.

Personal Notes: We weren't sure at first that this was our kind of job. The only thing we had to go on was the complete absence of the animal supposedly committing the attacks. The tracks would get to a certain point and then completely disappear. Because one of the attacks occurred in the week leading up to the full moon, we suspected for a time that it could be a werewolf, but not all the attacks lined up that way.

Upon searching the forest, we found markings indicating as official reports did, a bear. Not wanting to risk an attack, we tried to return to town. Unfortunately the bear found us first. Dean and I managed to get off a few shots when it attacked unprovoked. Wounded, the bear backed off and we got the hell out of there.

Back in town, we got a list of addresses and the kids worked their charm and got the complete list of witnesses. (Apparently some had asked to remain anonymous.) Matching up these lists, we found several candidates who own summer cabins just in and at the edge of the forest. Those we put at the top of our list. With that done, we headed of to the first name, L. Guardipee. She was wary of talking to us, posing as (Max's idea) an animal behaviorist accompanied by South Dakota Fish & Wildlife officers. All we were able to discover was that Ms. Guardipee was a year round resident and that she'd seen nothing. But as we were leaving, Max caught site of a bearskin rug in the woman's bedroom. She commented on the texture and pristine condition. Ms. Guardipee was very happy to tell us that it had been in her family for several generations. According to family history, when her mother's people were down at the river, fishing and washing a bear came to the river to drink. It was apparently a young male just coming into its prime. It was not bothered by the number of people there. After it had drunk its fill, it turned to Ms. Guardipee's great-grandmother. The bear came towards her and then with no warning, fell at her feet, dead. The shock of this huge animal approaching her caused the woman to go into labor. After her son was born, her mate returned with the bear skin. Their shaman had announced that their child must carry enormous magic and this was the tribe's first gift to the child. The skin had been in the family ever since.

As she told us this story, Max was looking over the bearskin. I knew she looked upset over something, but she said nothing about it. She simply complimented Ms. Guardipee for keeping it in good shape. Ms. Guardipee then revealed that it wasn't always a sure thing. There had been an incident when she had laid the skin before the fireplace. As will happen, an ember rolled loose and landed on the fur. Ms. Guardipee thought that she wasn't quick enough to get the ember back to the stone hearth. She soaked down the rug to prevent any smoldering, and then took it outside to hang dry. But the next morning, when she was preparing to rework the skin, she could find no evidence of the ember. Ever since she has kept it in her bedroom, or as colder nights call for, on her bed, to prevent further mishaps. We all agreed that it was a lucky break and took our leave.

Back at the car, Max told us that she suspected that Ms. Guardipee was the skin walker. She found 4 holes at the outer edges of the skin and 1 in the arm. But when Ms. Guardipee had finished her story, Max could only see 2 holes and they had diminished slightly in size. She believed that these holes corresponded with the rock salt wounds that Dean and I made previously on the bear. On the pretext of having dropped his keys somewhere, Dean returned to the cabin to ask Ms. Guardipee if he could look around for them. When he returned, he showed us the readings he took, which indicated that the skin was indeed infused with something. Dean pretended to find his keys by the car and we left.

Back at town we loaded up for bear and headed back out. We kept in mind that Ms. Guardipee might not be aware that on colder nights, by sleeping under the skin that she could be joining with it to become the creature. On the other hand, she may have been fully aware. But when we arrived at her cabin at dusk, she and the rug were gone. We were reluctant to confront the bear again, but human screams compelled us. We found the bear, towering over another woman. Knowing that the animal retreated when wounded, we shot to wound first. Thankfully the animal backed off immediately and we were able to get the woman to safety.

We tracked the bear back to Ms. Guardipee's cabin. Sure enough they were one and the same. As we watched the bear was clawing at its chest and after a few minutes' struggles, the seam bringing the edges together came apart and Ms. Guardipee emerged. She appeared exhausted and disoriented. She was startled when we made ourselves known. Max and Dean actually had the presence of mind to use Max's cell phones to record the transformation. (That never would have occurred to me. I didn't even know that phone could DO that!) Presented with this evidence and seeing for herself the self-healing wounds on the bear skin, Ms. Guardipee had little choice but to accept the truth. She asked us to get rid of the skin. We burned it in her trash barrel immediately, then scattered the ashes in several clearings.

Add. – While we were able to bring this case to a close, we found that there is still ample evidence that people just can't accept the truth that's out there. Seeing Ms. Guardipee in town, the next day, we were completely ignored. Dean griped about how she didn't even thank us. Max just laughed and said that it was human nature for people to bury their heads in the sand or find some way of rationalizing what they saw or simply just forgetting it.

I had the feeling that she wasn't just talking about Ms. Guardipee.


	30. Entry: Manticore

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapter 23 & 24.

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Manticore (see previous entry)

Classification:

Description:

Lore Reference:

Encountered At:

Specific Attacks:

Kill By:

Personal Notes: I finally got word from one of the few contacts that I turned this information over to. He was loathing speaking over the phone, citing the possibility of unfriendly ears. He was able to divulge that a part of the military project known as Manticore was funding genetic research.

This made no sense at first to me, until my contact launched into one of his conspiracy theories. I admit this one had a small grain of credibility to it, at least to me. Knowing that other certain countries are undoubtedly working on developing biological war agents, is it so unbelievable that our own government wouldn't at least have their own studies in place? It is more believable to me that the so-called genetic research may perhaps be a little more broadly based.

As it is, my contact felt the need to get off the phone, once again citing unfriendly ears. I was told that the information I'd asked for was waiting for me at the usual drop point.

Add. – That fu- idiot! I collected the damn information. On a computer disk, complete with encryption! Something I have no god damn clue what to do with. I'd go strangle the information out of his skinny assed hide, but I'm quite sure that I'd be shot on sight.

Add.2 – Now that I've calmed down and reflected on things, I suppose it's not necessary for me to fully understand what our government is trying to accomplish, especially as it's unrelated to the work I do. My only concern was the potential connection between that Wyoming base and Max. But perhaps, given her dislike of doctors, hospitals and her seizures, and the information that the place does genetic research, I can draw my own conclusions. I will refrain from mentioning this to Max. I know how difficult it is to be ambushed in any form, of reminders of the past.


	31. Entry: Cimarron, New Mexico

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapters 23 & 24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

A/N: Once again, Dean writes like this _and Max like this._

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Rawhead & Bloody Bones

Classification: UNK

Description: creature that feeds on the flesh wayward or disobedient kids.

Lore Reference: Celtic legend of a bog dweller

Encountered At: Cimarron, New Mexico, specifically the Philmont National Boy Scout Ranch

Specific Attacks: kidnapping kids, pretty strong

Kill By: electricity ROCKS!

Personal Notes: Just like Caleb said Dad (Though I'm sure you won't admit to him that he was right and you were wrong.). There was one of these bastards lurking in the area. Finding it was pretty easy since there were some rundown shacks just off the ranches property.

_The shacks were privately owned, surrounded by the Boy Scouts property._

Anyway, we found the three missing boys in one of the root cellars. Then we went hunting!

_Don't worry Dad; he's still just riding his adrenaline high. We were actually trying to get the boys out of the way before that thing came after them again. _

How can you not still be amped about that? Dad, she made** the** most awesome throw with the machete that I have ever seen. I still don't know how we managed to luck out with the power line falling the way it did.

_I told you it was simple physics, with the height, the weight, and tension. Pretty easy to figure out. But you're the one that dove in there and got little Matt back from dickhead. _

Well, I wouldn't have had to if that taser had worked. Just wasn't enough

_Don't mind him now Dad. He's tinkering with that taser, trying to see if he can boost the power. _

_Anyway, we got the kids safely home and the Ranch area with the power line down has been cordoned off until the Power Company fixes it. The kids were saying that they were grabbed by some creepy old guy that got electrocuted when the power line came down. I'm sure the officials will find remains of some sort that will back it up. As for us, we're getting the hell out before they realize that the power line was deliberately cut._


	32. Entry: Peterborough, New Hampshire

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

There is also a Stephen King novel reference made in here. I in no way own or intend to infringe upon Mr. King's works and use the reference only to provide cultural support to the story.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place between Chapters 23 & 24

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Donald Meyers

Classification: psychic (?), or Ikiryoh (still don't quite know which it was.)

Description: human possessed of certain powers, in which a sort of phantom spirit is born from evil thoughts or feelings harbored by the power center. Once energized enough, it leaves the human host and attacks the object of the person's rage. (As Dean would say, the guy was pulling a "Carrie". Although I suppose, not really. She was telekinetic, wasn't she? I'd have to read the book again. Maybe Dean still has a copy.)

Lore Reference: many different cites, but the Ikiryoh was something I read about on our brief visit with the Buddhist monks in Boston. They were kind enough to research the possibility for me when I contacted them about it. Their answer was the same as mine, it might be or it might not. Without seeing the man for themselves, they could not be sure.

Encountered At: Peterborough, New Hampshire

Specific Attacks: Once the phantom spirit was loosed, it inhabited the victim, slowly draining the energy of the person until they died.

Kill By: exorcism seems to be the only route to go on the victims. Preventing this from occurring again is now in someone else's hands.

Personal Notes: Two people had already died by the time I got wind of this. Luckily the culprit was already known, or I would have had a hell of a time sussing him out. There was ample evidence of spirits and possession in the victims. But whether it was a true spirit or a created spirit wasn't clear at first and since I was on a deadline to get this done, I was glad to have the information I did.

Using the sutras that the Buddhist monks had provided before, I was able to at last exorcise the spirit from the third victim before death claimed him.

I contacted Missouri for ideas about binding Donald Meyers' power. She put me in touch with a group of actual psychics that knew of ways of limiting his unintentional power.

Add. – With that done and out of the way, I need to get a move on if I'm going to meet up with Max and Dean on schedule. Bobby wants me to swing by and I need to stop at the post office. Hard to believe she's turning 18 already. I suppose if I drive straight through with a few brief stops I can make it. Won't be the first time I've slept in the truck.


	33. Entry: Bullhead City, Arizona

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-four "Wonderdrug"

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Ronald Reid

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: Ronald Reid, teen, (b. August 9th, 1980, d. July 3rd, 1994) locked in a basement, during a prank gone wrong. Unknown as to how the blaze started, but there was no chance of escape because of the accelerants (painting materials) that were stored in the basement and had been spilled. (Ref. County Courthouse death certificate, local paper articles.) Spirit was taking revenge on the boys that had been responsible for tricking him thus causing his death.

Encountered At: Bullhead City, Arizona

Specific Attacks: fire

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Took Max with me on this one. I figured she and her brother needed a little space, although for various reasons. It didn't really work out as I intended, since Dean insisted on calling her every five minutes. Luckily she was smart enough not to answer when we were in the middle of a fight with the damn thing. One thing I remember from combat, I really don't like having to dance through fire. And back then, the explosions usually gave notice that there would be fire. This thing didn't even give us that; just made the floor burst out into flame before we knew what was coming. And then the ceiling and the walls around us. Max kept her head and was able to use her surroundings to her advantage to get us out of there, though I still have no idea how she managed to jump up to where she did. Logically we should have stayed low with the fire burning around us, but since I later discovered that the exits were blocked, up was the only way out. And since we're both alive, I don't think I'll be arguing with her about it any time soon.

We found the grave site, salted and burned the bones. With her and Dean yakking on the phone the entire time!


	34. Entry: Strawberry Point, Iowa

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-four "Wonderdrug"

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

A/N: Dean is alone on this one.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Walter Koner

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: the usual

Lore Reference: You remember this guy dad? You used to work for him. He lived at home with his mom still, never got married. They let us live in that apartment above the garage. Ol' granny used to baby-sit us after school. She made about the best cookies ever.

Encountered At: Strawberry Point, Iowa

Specific Attacks: there really wasn't anything attacks wise, but plenty o' signs of ghostly residency.

Kill By: salt and burn bones, though I only had to for one of these guys.

Personal Notes: The whole thing about this Dad was that there really weren't any attacks. Not at first. It was just a strange set of coincidences. I wasn't sure why you sent me. But I was talking with Mrs. Koner, she remembered us (by the way). While we were talking, (actually, she was busy baking!) she told me about old Walt's death. Apparently he interrupted a burglary gone wrong in the house and was shot to death. (That was about six months ago.) According to police reports, they were after something in the library. They were trying to come up with suspects and motives. About the only person who had anything to gain, other than a random thief, was Walt's cousin, Nicholas. (Something about Mrs. K. keeping a copy of her will at home.) But the guy had an alibi for that night. Not that he couldn't hire somebody though, right?

Now, since Walt died, Mrs. K. told me that she feels he's still looking after her. I thought she was nutty, but hey, stranger things have and do happen, right? So it wasn't long before, while she was baking, the glass bowl slipped from the counter and fell to the floor. Before I could even move, "something" had caught it and brought it back to the counter. Score one for Casper. Mrs. K. just smiled, you know, having proved her point.

I guess there were all sorts of incidents, starting a month or so ago. She'd be on a step stool and feel a push, fall and be caught. A light fixture that she was sure was stable, suddenly fell and she was pushed out from underneath it. That sort of stuff. I wasn't sure about believing her, but Dad, she offered to let me have a look at the old apartment. What you didn't know was that Sammy and I had a few secret hiding places back there. And since we left in a hurry, we never got the chance to get that stuff. So I borrowed Mrs. K.'s ladder and while I was heading up to the loft, I was deliberately pushed. I was only about eight feet up and would have been fine, but I swear Dad, something, probably old Walt, caught me.

But the thing was why would he push me, just to catch me?

So anyway, I was talking with Max and she was asking me who inherited everything after Mrs. K. croaked. And it turns out, after Walt; it would have been her nephew. I guess after he was cleared, he laid low for a month and then told his aunt he was going on an extended vacation and she hasn't heard from him since. I told her she should change her will. (You know I'd be more than happy to inherit something, right Dad.)

But, following up with that conversation, I really started to wonder. Remember that conversation we had that one time and you said something about how most spirits don't even realize they were dead? Well I started to wonder if that might be the case, or at least part of it here. So I got a hold of a picture of the nephew. Did some checking around, actually a lot of checking and found out that Nicky died, you guessed it, a month ago, just before the "accidents" started happening. Seems he was traveling under an assumed name, got into a car accident, fairly serious and was hospitalized. Docs found his fake id and little else and put that on his chart. They couldn't find a contact number, no insurance so they did contact the police. But since Nicky was cleared of suspicion in Walt's death, they had no reason to have him on file. And no one seemed to want to be bothered to pursue it. So Nicky lapsed into a coma and died and I guess went back to trying to get what he wanted.

So having figured all this out, what did I have to do? Not much. I found out where this guy was buried, salted and burned his bones and headed on back to Mrs. K.'s, just to check on her. Seems she was having quite the conversation with her "son". I guess she could hear him or something 'cause she turned and thanked me like there was no tomorrow. Lights gave a little flicker and that was it. Mrs. K. said that it felt like Walt was definitely gone. I was afraid things were gonna get teary but she just fed me dinner and gave me a huge ass plate of cookies and a box of something for the road. She said to tell you hello and Sam too and that you were welcome to visit if you cared to.

Add. – Ha! Mrs. K is so awesome. Wanna know what was in the box? Come on. Take a guess. All my old comics that I stuffed up in that hidey hole so Sammy couldn't get them. And a bunch of piddly little other things that Sam couldn't bear to part with. Remember Fluffy? Damn thing is there too. I remember when it fell down the latrine at camp and Sam whined so much you had to go in and get it back. The stench! So, I think I'm gonna give little brother a ransom call. I wonder how much I can blackmail him for with this thing? Maybe we should rename it Mr. Pooh Bear. What do ya think he'll do if I cut off an ear to send to him? Ah, good times!


	35. Entry: Los Angeles, California

Title: J. Winchester, Hunting Journal

Author: Restive Nature

Genre: Crossover

Type: WiP

Shows: Dark Angel and Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: Neither show represented in this fiction belongs to me. Dark Angel is the product of Cameron/Eglee and Fox, whereas Supernatural is the product of Kripke and The CW. No profits are made from this fiction and it is intended for private enjoyment only.

Story Rating: PG-13

Timeline/ Spoilers: This story is a companion piece to "When It Changes".

Setting: Takes place during Chapter Twenty-four "Wonderdrug"

Pairing: None

**Summary**: A series of vignettes. A collection of hunting trips.

The Diary of John Winchester

Name: Gregory Leatherman

Classification: ghost, angry spirit

Description: general

Lore Reference: County Courthouse (b. Feb. 14th, 1953, d. Feb. 14th, 1993) Article references state that Leatherman followed only daughter to a "Lover's Lane" area, where she had gone with her date, a young man he didn't trust. During the ensuing altercation, Leatherman was shot accidentally by the daughter, who then turned the gun on herself. On the yearly anniversary of his death Leatherman haunts the cove, taking out his revenge upon young men, but only if they appear to be pushing the young ladies farther than they wish to go. (And even given those parameters, the numbers of deaths in that area, on that day were alarmingly high.)

Encountered At: Los Angeles, California

Specific Attacks: typical

Kill By: salt and burn bones

Personal Notes: Managed to take care of this one while Dean and Max were otherwise occupied.


End file.
